Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to mask assembly apparatuses and methods. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly, and an apparatus and method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the mask assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, electronic devices have been made portable, including tablet personal computers (PCs) and small electronic devices such as mobile phones.
A portable electronic device includes a display apparatus in order to support various functions or provide a user with visual information, such as an image or a moving image. As size of components for driving display apparatuses have decreased, the importance of the display apparatuses in electronic devices has increased. Also, the display apparatus may have a structure for bending from a flat state to a certain angle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.